


You Don't Really Wanna Mess With Me Tonight

by UnlockTheRainbow



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, barfight, ish?, just a silly little something, light homophobia, light violence i guess, like there is fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlockTheRainbow/pseuds/UnlockTheRainbow
Summary: Sara and Ava go out dancing.Surely Sara can stay out of trouble for one night?Right?Wrong.





	You Don't Really Wanna Mess With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weraloca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weraloca/gifts).

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm kinda back maybe? I hope this little thing will get me back into writing so I can finally start updating World Away (sorryy)
> 
> But for now I hope you enjoy this silly thing that I wrote for [weraloca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weraloca) because she asked so nicely -_- (kidding ur amazing love u)
> 
> Idk with the rating man so i thought better safe than sorry
> 
> Title is from U + UR Hand by P!NK

Somehow Sara had convinced Ava to come with her to this bar she loved. ‘Verdant’, it’s called, meaning ‘green’. Ava supposed the name was appropriate enough with all the green lights that were flashing in their faces.

An excited smile played around Sara’s lips as she turned around to face Ava, back turned towards the entrance. Their fingers were laced together, and Ava felt Sara’s warm thumb run comforting circles on the back of her hand. The smaller girl shot her a questioning look, excited smile falling a little as she took in the frown on ava’s face.

‘We can go back home if you want babe. I’m also fine with binging the new season of ‘working moms’ with some popcorn.’ Sara said, stepping a little closer.

Ava looked into Sara’s eyes, sparkling with enthusiasm. Ava knew she meant what she said, that if Ava was too uncomfortable, they could go home without her being disappointed, but somewhere Ava wanted a night out too. They’d been cooped up in their own little bubble inside their apartment for a few days now and even Ava craved going out and doing something now. She just didn’t know if a bar was the right option for her.

When she’d proposed they leave the apartment tonight before they’d spent their whole holiday inside, she’d meant that maybe they could go for a nice little hike. Maybe ending with stargazing and drinking fine red wine. She had not meant going to the most popular bar in town and spending the entire night having to scream over the music. The bass of which Ava could already feel vibrating in her sternum.

She could feel Sara still watching her closely, looking for signs of too much discomfort.

‘No, let’s go in.’ Ava said, leaning down to place a soft kiss against Sara’s lips.

Sara had been so excited when she proposed they’d go to Verdant, that Ava hadn’t been able to find it in herself to say no. Sara had done so much for her the past few weeks, this was the least she could do to let Sara unwind. Ava had been stressed out at work, with too much on her plate and Sara had been nothing short of wonderful. Giving her massages almost every night and preparing food even if Ava only got home way past dinner time, without a single complaint.

They both deserved this week of free time and Ava felt it was unfair to only do things she herself liked to do to relax. Besides all of that, who knows, maybe it could be fun to have a drink, let go and dance the night away with the most beautiful woman in her arms.

Sara gave her another questioning look, but Ava allowed a smile to break out on her face and started walking towards the entrance, tugging Sara along with her. Sara came here often enough that they didn’t have to wait in line, which only concerned Ava a little, but she knew Sara often came here with her work buddies after a long day, or on nights when Ava was stuck in a meeting. Sara didn’t like being alone with nothing to do, she needed some form of action around her.

Ava took a few deep breaths, the smell of liquor and people overwhelming her senses for a moment. Sara shot her a concerned glance, even as her body started slightly swaying to the music, unable to stand still for long. Ava leaned down to talk into Sara’s ear, so the smaller girl could actually hear it.

‘I’m fine baby, I promise, just let me adjust for a few moments okay?’ she said, pulling away slightly so she could look at Sara with a reassuring expression on her face.

Sara nodded and leaned up to Ava’s ear

‘Okay babe, but tell me if you want to leave please.’ She said, waiting until Ava nodded.

‘Okay. Then let’s get a drink’.

They made their way to the bar, Sara leading the way, hips swaying and holding Ava’s hand the whole way. Ava instantly felt more relaxed. How could she resist her beautiful girlfriend self-confidently leading her through a crowd. She felt a few stares on them and she honestly didn’t blame them, Sara was simply gorgeous. That didn’t stop her from glaring back. It earned her a knowing smirk from the Sara when they reached the bar and the blonde turned around just in time to see Ava shoot a particular nasty glare to a guy on the other end of the bar.

Ava ignored her and ordered two scotch, chugging hers down mere seconds after it arrived. Sara gave her an impressed smirk, shrugged and chugged hers down in one go as well, winking in her adorable manner as she slammed the glass down and immediately yelled for another.

They stayed at the bar for four more rounds, chugging down round after round. They earned more than a few looks from people around them, most of them impressed with the amount they were drinking in short span of time. Ava was shocked by it too, but she felt good with the liquor coursing through her veins, making her lightheaded enough to stop overthinking everything and just be in the moment with Sara.

Sara seemed to enjoy this wilder side of Ava too. She couldn’t keep her hands off the taller blonde for more than a few seconds, always wanting to touch some part of her. Ava revelled in the attention and when she had enough alcohol to not care about anyone around her anymore, she dragged Sara to the middle of the dancefloor and started moving her body to the beat.

They danced and drank, danced some more and then Sara drank even more. Ava stopped a few drinks ago, before she let the alcohol completely take over and cloud every ounce of rational thinking she possessed.

Sara gave her a knowing, soft smile. She knew Ava didn’t like to get black-out drunk. Ava always wanted to keep some resemblance of control, even if she knew it wasn’t necessary per se. Ava was surprised with the amount of control she already had let slip tonight, but now it was time to be responsible again and drink some water. She was still buzzed enough that she didn’t feel awkward and anxious, but her head was already a little clearer, which she appreciated.

She knew Sara had enjoyed Ava letting go, while it lasted, but she also knew the smaller girl liked it when Ava was there to look out for her. Sara had once told her that she always felt like the ‘mom-friend’ when she was out with her friends. Her higher tolerance for alcohol always leaving her to be the most sober person, designating her the one responsible. Ava knew she liked it when Ava was there and she could also let herself go completely, without having to worry if all her friends got back safely.

So that was, of course, exactly what Sara was doing. Ava didn’t mind, she knew this was going to happen, when she agreed to go with her that. She also knew Sara wouldn’t do anything too stupid, that she was smart enough to keep herself out of trouble for one lousy night. 

Apparently, Ava didn’t know Sara as well as she thought.

She sensed the guy before he made his move. He’d been dancing closer and closer to them over the span of a few minutes. Ava was sure he thought he was being real smooth, when in fact she could barely contain the urge to turn around and make a snarky remark every time he hopped a few inches closer. Sara was too caught up in her blissful drunkenness to notice anything but Ava, before he practically slammed between them.

Ava didn’t think it was possible for Sara to be too caught up in her to lose the ability to notice almost everything about a room. The surprised look on Sara’s face told her she wasn’t the only one.

To Ava’s even bigger surprise, the guy turned to her, instead of Sara. These things happened quite often, but it was usually Sara, who was the object of their unwanted attention. Sara let out an annoyed huff at the rude interruption, not bothering to keep her irritation to herself.

Ava smiled a little at that, she was usually the one who got a little jealous and needed Sara to playfully reassure her that the random dude that just hit on her meant nothing. Sara was always more than happy to show her who did mean everything to her. Her smile deepened at the memories.

The dude who now stood in between her and Sara, thought she smiled at him and was encouraged to open his mouth, much to both Sara and Ava’s dismay. Before the guy could say anything, Ava rolled his eyes at him.

‘I’m not interested.’ She bluntly stated as she walked around him, to where Sara stood.

It, sadly, only mildly discouraged the dude who just turned around and put on a smile that Ava was sure most would find incredibly charming.

‘You haven’t even heard what I have to offer sweetheart. I’m Evan.’ He said loud enough so she could hear him over the music.

She rolled her eyes again and put a hand on Sara’s arm in an attempt to prevent the smaller blonde from losing her cool. Sara was very protective, something Ava didn’t dislike, but it was something that would most of the time lead to unnecessary drama, for which Ava wasn’t in the mood.

‘Come on babe, let’s dance. I’m sure your tiny friend won’t mind.’ Evan said, a snake like smile still on his face.

Ava felt the tremble go through Sara as she flexed her muscles in an attempt to keep herself from punching his nose in for calling her tiny. Before Ava could react, Sara took a step forward, positioning herself in between Ava and Evan.

‘Her tiny _girlfriend_ would very much mind. Her tiny _girlfriend_ could also easily kick your ass if you don’t move it the fuck along.’ She said through her teeth, emphasising the word ‘girlfriend’ by reaching back for Ava’s hands and linking their fingers together.

Ava saw the exact moment Evan realised they were _together _together, a displeased look passing over his face and the smile on his mouth turning into a frown. Ava knew from the look that flashed in his eyes, that his displeasure wasn’t merely from the fact that Ava rejected him. She knew Sara saw it too by the way her hand clasped Ava’s a little tighter.

‘You’re too pretty to be a filthy dyke.’ He spat at Ava.

The only thing that saved his nose was Ava tugging Sara back quick enough. Sara turned to look at her with murder in her eyes, but Ava just shook her head.

‘Come on baby, he isn’t worth it. Walk away.’ She said into Sara’s ear, softly pressing her lips against Sara’s cheek in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

Sara threw one of her murderous stares Evan’s way as she slowly let Ava tug her away from the dude. Ava didn’t look at his face again, he wasn’t worth the sticky beer beneath her boots, let alone her stare.

Ava thought the whole little incident would be over and done with after that. Evan hadn’t bothered them again after she had dragged Sara to the other end of the dancefloor. They’d continued dancing as if nothing had happened. Ava didn’t like admitting it, but they’d dealt with this kind of thing before, though usually it took a little more to get Sara to back off. She eyed the other blonde suspiciously, but Sara was dancing, with her arms thrown around Ava, only watching her with a goofy grin on her face.

Ava shook her head to rid herself of any doubt. Maybe Sara just wanted to enjoy tonight without any added drama and if that was the case, Ava should do the same. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her ears again, body swaying in sync with her girlfriend.

They stayed like that for a while longer, until Sara announced that she was going to get another drink. Ava nodded and Sara gave her a kiss before weaving her way through the crowd. Ava watched her go, but soon got lost in the song again, dancing alone until Sara gets back with her drink.

She should have known she would need to keep an eye on Sara, but she had been truly convinced that the smaller girl didn’t want to stain their night out by breaking some homophobic dude’s nose.

The sound of glass breaking and a scream rising even over the music told her differently.

Ava’s head snapped to the bar where she indeed found her girlfriend, with a murderous look on her face. She was already surrounded by five guys and stared them all down one by one. Ava knew Sara could easily take them all even if she was drunk, but it didn’t stop the worry from settling in the pit of her stomach.

She immediately started elbowing her way through towards Sara, but the crowd turned to where her girlfriend stood, and it made it almost impossible to get through. It didn’t stop Ava, though, it only slowed her down. She relentlessly shoved people to the side, needing to get to Sara.

Movement in front of where Sara stood, caught her eye and Ava stopped moving to take in what happened next. She saw Evan getting helped up by what she presumed was a friend. She noticed with no small amount of satisfaction that he was clutching his nose, blood leaking through his fingers. He threw Sara a filthy look and said something she couldn’t understand. Sara just shrugged and winked as she said something back.

She saw the calculating look that passed over Sara’s face as she determined what the quickest way was that she could get out of the circle of men surrounding her. She didn’t have too long to think as Evan, now next to humiliated by her rejection, was also hurt and angry, shook the hands of the other guy off him and charged for Sara. His movement kickstarted Ava’s own trek towards Sara as well.

Sara saw Evan coming and smiled a little too sweetly, before ducking under his swinging arm and kicking his back. The guys still surrounding the pair looked bewildered at their friend as he fell to the ground. Sara just smirked and cocked her head expectantly. The stillness only lasted a few seconds, then two of them came running for her.

Sara quickly took a few steps towards one of them, and kicked him in the chest, making him fly backwards. Without wasting time, she turned around to the other guy charging for her. She ducked under his hook and punched him in the side and then the face in quick succession. He stumbled to the side, into one of the bystanders, who roughly pushed him back. Maybe it was a need to prove himself again after getting decked in the face by a smaller woman, but he chose to throw a punch to the guy he stumbled into.

This jumpstarted an even bigger fight, more and more people now getting involved. Ava saw security come into action and she knew she needed to reach Sara quickly if she still wanted to get them out of there without adding ‘getting arrested’ to her resumé. She was nearing the edge of the fighting ring that had formed around her girlfriend.

She couldn’t help but marvel at the elegant way Sara could fight. She’d never understood the comparison between fighting and dancing up until she saw Sara Lance fight. She twirled and spun with a deadly grace and used her entire body to her advantage. She smirked as she watched Sara easily evade another punch by stooping low to the ground and then sending the man sprawling to the ground, by swooping her leg in half a circle to kick the legs right out from under him.

Ava almost stopped to just enjoy the show, she could watch this for hours, but the incoming threat of security had her barrelling through the last line of onlookers. She immediately had to duck under the incoming fist of one of the men fighting and let his own weight drag him past her. The next guy wasn’t as easily shaken as the first and it took a bit more back and forth punching, before she was able to slip past his defence and drive the palm of her hand upwards into his nose.

She was already moving again, not bothering to look back. She finally reached where Sara was locked in battle with three others. She kicked one of them in the shins and sent him to the ground with a startled scream. The other two were momentarily distracted by this, where Sara took advantage of. She punched one in the throat, sending him gasping for breath and blocked a hook from the other, which she countered, knocking him out cold with the force of her punch.

Sara turned to face Ava, when she was sure no one else was coming for them and cheekily blew a strand of hair out of her face. She gave Ava a smug grin, that had her rolling her eyes.

‘I knew you let him go way too easily. Come on let’s go before they reach us.’ She said, pointing to the oncoming security guards behind Sara.

Sara huffed a laugh as she watched them struggle to get through the crowd, remarking that it would be a while before they reached us. Ava just threw her a pointed glare and Sara threw up her hands in an innocent manner, walking past Ava towards the exit.

Most of the people, who had seen Sara fight, jumped out of her way as quickly as they could. They few foolish enough to stand between them and freedom, were quickly dealt with. Ava kept close to Sara, not wanting to risk losing sight of her again, before she did something even more stupid than starting a barfight.

They were at the door in no time and Ava was sure the security guards had a harder time getting through the crowd than they did, but it didn’t stop her from grabbing Sara’s hand and quickly stalking away from Verdant. She let go of Sara’s hand when they rounded the first corner, but kept walking until they were a good two blocks away. She stopped walking and felt Sara fidget behind her, doing her best to keep her expression neutral as she took in the apologetic look on Sara’s face.

‘Look before you start yelling I –’ Sara started, but she stopped as she watched the grin break out on Ava’s face.

Her expression turned from apologetic, to confused, to amusement as she watched Ava’s grin grow and heard the chuckle spilling over her lips.

‘I can’t believe you started an entire barfight over that guy.’ Ava said, through her laughter.

Sara started laughing along with her and shrugged as she said: ‘Yeah, well, he shouldn’t have called you that.’

Ava shook her head, a grin still splitting her face in two.

‘Still. An entire barfight? That’s a bit much, even for you.’ Ava said, pulling a grinning Sara into her side and lowering her lips to Sara’s, lazily kissing her.

She broke the kiss after a while and looked into Sara’s blue eyes, smiling softly as she pushed a strand of hair out of Sara’s face.

‘Come on, let’s get you home.’ Ava said, keeping her arm around Sara’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr is [unlocktherainbow](https://unlocktherainbow.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or anything :)


End file.
